ppgdoujinshifandomcom-20200214-history
Buttercup
Buttercup Buttercup is one of the Powerpuff Girls and is one of the main characters from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She originated from the Cartoon Network series The Powerpuff Girls. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Buttercup moved, along with her sisters Bubbles and Blossom, to Megaville from their former home in "The City of Townsville," and attended the Megaville Elementary School. On the first day of school, Buttercup had an altercation with Dexter, but the fight was broken up by the school's gym teacher Jack. Later on, Buttercup was inside with Blossom and Dexter, when Courage approached them and said that Bubbles was being attacked by the "Dread Dragon". A monster created by Mojo Jojo, and sent to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. The three of them fought it and managed to rescue Bubbles, but Buttercup was captured in it's mouth towards the end of the battle. It was at that point that Jack arrived at the battle and slayed the monster, saving Buttercup from it. After this incident, Buttercup wasn't seen for a while, until the fight between Dexter and Mandark. Buttercup helped Coop and Megas in their fight with Samantha, who, at the time, was about to kill Coop, so Buttercup surprised Samantha with a "sucker punch." Samantha was a being whom was brought back by one of the members of the "Darkstar Council". When Mandark summoned a giant Cluster that captured Dexter, Buttercup smashed it, freeing Dexter and then escaping along with the girls and Dexter on Megas. Buttercup attended a Kendo class, along with other students like Otto, Suzy and Tootie. But because of her love for fighting, Buttercup easily and handily beat-down everyone she faced, and The Professor was forced to go and speak with Jack about her impulsive behavior. It was decided that she wasn't going to be grounded but instead, Courage would have to be with her the at all times and take notes of her actions, in order to insure she would behave properly. The Professor also thought it would be better if she did other activities. He first let her try out a science course, but that didn't work out, with Buttercup's personality. So instead, they tried a cooking course, which, oddly, seemed to fit better with Buttercup, and so it became a success. At a later point, Buttercup was going to attend the science fair, in order to make snacks, along with Jack, and sell them to the students and visitors. While they were about to watch a special dance preformance, GIRsuddenly intruded on the event and Jenny went to try and get rid of him, but GIR, instead, placed a machine on her head, which turned Jenny into a portal between the "Cluster Zone" and Megaville. When this occured, Buttercup encountered Samantha again and battled against her, along with Jack. Despite his efforts, Samantha defeated Jack and stole his trademark Katana, but Buttercup would continue the fight with her in an effort to get it back. Samantha then attempted to make her way to Bell, but Blossom and Buttercup followed her. There, Buttercup fought Samantha again, but she eventually retreated from the battle, and instead, went after Blossom and Bell, while Buttercup was occupied in a fight against another, giant Cluster. After defeating the Cluster, Buttercup resumed her pursuit and followed Samantha, Blossom and Bell, but was later caught in a massive explosion from a bomb that was failed to be defused. Whether or not she survived the explosion is yet to be revealed. In the Chapter 10 Arc, She was first seen receiving special shades from a MIB agent and continues chasing after Sam. As Samantha is going to finish off Blossom, Buttercup stops Samantha and saves Blossom. Buttercup then severly beats up Samantha and urges her to fight, causing her to become a bloodthirsty psychopath. Some time later, Buttercup threw Samantha onto the ground, hitting 3 things while going down. Samantha's whole right hand was robotic or mechanical and she had a sword in her hand. Half of her right hand was also mechanical or robtic. Samantha's left hand was also robotic. Samantha's blood was on the floor and she stated that flesh was a weakness and asked if Buttercup saw it. She also said that the sentiment destroys Buttercup and that she got out, escaped, and fixed the mistake and either her or some other piece of the machine will fix Buttercup's. Samantha also stated that eventually Buttercup will lose and why wouldnt't Buttercup just die? Buttercup said "The same reason as you, I guess. Too stubborn. Come on. Get up. Let's see if you're the one who's going to fix my "mistake". Buttercup got hit in the face by Samantha's robotic arm which was thrown at her. Samantha then said "Hahaha! Didn't see that coming, did you?! You'll be sorry..." Bell finished the sentence by saying "...You EVER got in our way!" It looked like Buttercup had bruises. She had blood on her right hand, both of her cheeks, and she had a bruise on her forehead. Buttercup then said while punching Samantha in the right side which was Samantha's robotic face. "BAM! That's for the sucker punch, ugly!" Buttercup said to her. Samantha hissed at Buttercup when she punched her. Samantha asked Buttercup if her dad taught her anything and that the inside counts while throwing 4 chains connected together at her. The chains caught Buttercup's legs to her confusion. Samantha asked if she was confused then said to hold still and she'll show her as more chains caught Buttercup's hands. Buttercup said to Samantha that she was making this harder for yourself ending with a question mark because Samantha's hands turned into blasters. Suddenly, a clang was hard right near Samantha then Bell and GIR's Disco Infernos came out of the floor flying. Samantha questioned if it was Bell while telling Buttercup to hold still then Buttercup told Samantha to better hurry up and shoot before this happens. What happened was more Disco Infernos came right near them and then Samantha said that the little brat (Bell) was making everything so difficult then a Disco Inferno went up right between Buttercup and Samantha. The Disco Inferno broke the chains connecting Buttercup's hands to Samntha and it went right through Samantha's blaster hand while Buttercup saying ouch and that she bet that stings. Buttercup freed herself from Samantha's clutches, and then saw Blossom on the ground down below, her hands terribly burnt. Then saw Bell running up to Blossom to deliver a blow, stating for that reason is that Blossom was the cause of losing Susan from their previous fight. When Blossom apologized, Bell stated Blossom isn't sorry...yet. Buttercup then came down the hole and blocked Bell's kick, saving Blossom's life. Blossom was surprised that Buttercup was here. Bell kicked Buttercup's left eye and she started to bleed. Bell did that because Buttercup didn't get out of her way Buttercup said to go ahead and do it since she isn't in a hurry. After Blossom screamed Buttercup's name, Buttercup said to Blossom what was the big deal and that she was still waiting for her little friend to stop TRYING to scare her and ACTUALLY scare her. As Bell powered a blast from her hand she said to Buttercup "DO YOU WANT SCARY?! I'LL--" but got interrputed when Buttercup pushed her away making her fly back. Buttercup said "....Yeah, scary'd be ok, I guess. But you can't always get what you want, right, Blossom? Like unburned hands?" She then picked up Blossom's bow and tied her hair up (badly) she then bandaged Blossom's hands rather then focus on the cut above her own eye, claiming that she thought the blood was cool. The Grim Tales From Down Below She is one of the fallen heroes and later appeared in a family picture of Mimi. Powers and Abilities Being a Powerpuff Girl, Buttercup is able to use many different powers and abilities. These include, but are not limited to: - Flight: Like all of the Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup is able to fly and leaves a green trail behind in the air. - Laser Vision: Also a standard Powerpuff-power. Like her flight trail, her laser eyes are green. - X-ray vision: Buttercup has the ability to see through walls, buildings, floors, etc. - Sonic Scream: Similar to Bubbles, Buttercup can use this technique, but does not surpass her sister Bubbles, who has mastered this skill. - Enhanced Durability: Like all the Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup can endure a great amount of damage. In the original, Cartoon Network-Canon, she is considered to be the toughest of the three. - Invunerability: Resistance to elemental attacks, bullet-proof body, and an immunity to all attacks that can hurt the "average" meta-human. - Tornado Spin: Buttercup has mastered and perfected this skill and thus, has the strongest version of it. - Energy Projection: A physical, outward-manifestation of her bodily energy in the form of "Blasts." - Super Strength: Like her sisters, Buttercup is gifted with abnormal amounts of Super-Strength for a meta-human. and because of her love for fighting, Buttercup is the strongest of the three siblings. - Super Speed: Like Bubbles and Blossom, Buttercup is also gifted with incredible Superspeed, above the average meta-human, though Bubbles is still considered to be the fastest of the three. - Each sister possesses an ability unqiue only to them, which in Buttercups's case, is the ability to roll her tongue... And her real special power, to throw "Fireballs" from her hands. Buttercup is very good in hand-to-hand combat, the best out of the three sisters. Buttercup is also the "toughest" out of the trio because of her ability to withstand more, accumulative damage from attacks (due to her immense durability), usually outlasting her sisters in a hard battle, how ever, it's usually the case that she has to endure more damage because, unlike her sister, Blossom, Buttercup lacks the ability to formulate complex battle-strategies, and is more of what would be considered as a 'brawler,' rather than a tactician. Like the other Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup can survive, unaided, in the vacuum of space. Origin and Personality Buttercup is a Powerpuff Girl originally from the cartoon Network show The Powerpuff Girls. Her and her sisters were created accidently whenProfessor Utonium added Chemical X to his concotion of ingredients for the perfect little girls. Using their special powers, they took to fighting crime and became Townsvilles greatest superheroines. Buttercup has short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead. She has light green eyes, and dresses in light green. Referred to in the ending theme as "the toughest fighter", she is the group's tough one and is easily enraged. Sometimes this, and her agression gets the better of her, making her a little reckless and stubborn (but she over came it in the episode "Makes Zen to Me"). She also showed a greedy side in the episode "Moral Decay," to which she knocked out bad guys' teeth for money. She has shown these sides, and a softer side in several episodes. For example, in the episode "Cover Up", she had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug that gave her the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective over her sisters. She posseses a violent and mean streak not displayed by her sisters. During the birth of the girls in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, she was initially shown to look extremely happy with wide eyes and an open mouthed smile up to the point where, last of the three girls, Professor Utonium said he would name her Buttercup because, like both of her sisters' names, it also begins with a B. Once she heard this, Buttercup immediately crossed her arms and pouted, "Hmph!" This may explain her tough nature. It is also revealed in the movie that Buttercup inspired the other girls to use their powers to fight crime and the forces of evil after she knocks down a giant evil gorilla who caused her to lose her temper with one punch; ironically, she initially apologized profusely for her actions, thinking she would get in trouble with everyone. Her greatest dislike of all time is admitting defeat, because of this, the Powerpuff Girls were able to achieve victory against the Rowdyruff Boys in "The Boys are Back in Town." Her ingredient is spice and her signature color is light green, and is a Tomboy, which is expressed by her aggressive, violent nature, and her dislike of girly things. Appearance In the show Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup has light green eyes with short black hair in a flip with a small triagular part on her forehead. She wears a light green dress with a black belt, long white socks and Mary Jane shoes. In the Bleedman comics, she wears a green Megaville uniform that involves a green skirt with white panties underneath and top with red bow attached, which makes up her school uniform. Her regular outfit is the same as her cartoon counterpart, albeit drawn with more detail and accuracy because of her now completely human-like physiology. During the science fair she wears a yellow outfit when serving Takoyaki. There is a red button on top of her shirt and red edges on the sleeves. She also wears a little square hat with a red edge at the bottom. During the fight she looses the hat. When going to the underground to assist Blossom she pulls off her yellow shirt, but wears a white shirt underneath it, but it is a bit short as it shows her belly button . She is also wearing yellow-beige pants with white panties underneath. During the fight with Samantha she gets a sucker punch by Samantha resulting in a black eye. After wrapping up Blossom's hands, Buttercup's pants have been ripped short to her knees. In Grim Tales WHAM on Mimi's family photo her appearence changed over the past. Adult Buttercup now a variation on her past dress. Her dress is still green only darker in color and more revealing on the top. Her belt is has now a node in it and two loose strings. She also wears a short black pants underneath her skirt. Her hair is now loose and she wears a white band over her forehead and an eyepatch over her right eye. In addition to that she also wears green power gloves. Trivia When Buttercup Sucker Punches Samantha, this is a reference to an episode of the the Powerpuff Girls, titled, "Moral Decay", this was later also shown in a memory. She acts similar to Goku from "Dragon Ball Z" during a fight, while wearing a blond wig, similar to Goku in his"Super Saiyajin" form. Buttercup is also shown to remember various instances from the Powerpuff Girls series, such as the time when she wouldn't take a bath, as well as when they cut Blossom's hair, when Bubbles had to wear glasses, when "Dynamo," accidentally destroyed the city, when Buttercup, herself, was stealing teeth for money from the Toothfairy, and when they were burned by the Sun. Buttercup is on Santa's naughty list along with Bell and Mandy. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Doujinshi